My So Called Perfect Life
by L0V3 4 wRiting xo
Summary: Lily is basically living the american dream. She's married to the famous movie star Jake Ryan and is in love with him. But what happens when she runs into Oliver for the first time in 10 years? LOLIVER.


**Disclaimer: I don't own Hannah Montana**

"Marlboro," I said angrily as I pointed my newly manicured finger to the box of cigarettes behind the counter. The cashier glanced at me, scanning my face, almost reassuring herself I was over eighteen before she reached up to pull the box off the shelf. I impatiently tapped my acrylic nails against the dust covered counter as she rang me up.

"Look," I said finally after almost five minutes of her entering something in the cash register, "My husband is waiting for me and I swear to God if I'm late..."

"Thirty-one, seventy-eight," she said in her deep Brooklyn accent, cutting me off mid sentence. I sighed as I handed her my visa.

"Sign here," She said as she slid a receipt and a pen underneath the Plexiglas window. I quickly signed and she handed me my cigarettes. Without a single _"goodbye"_ or "_Have a nice day," _I turned on my Gucci heel and left the cramped gas station.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"LILY!" I heard someone call as I got out of my mercedes. I glanced over and saw Jake storming over to me, hands extended, shoulders shrugged. Perfect.

"Where in God's good name have you been," he asked walking over to the car and grabbing his coffee I had stopped to get him on the way out of my hand.

"Sorry the manicure place was running behind and..." I glanced up at him. Lord he looked angry. But then again, it was the fifth time I had been late to the studio this week. It is understandable.

"Forget it," he said as he took a sip of his still scorching hot coffee.

"Sorry," I said quietly, voiding my glare from his.

"It's fine," Jake said as he gently placed a hand on my hip, brushing his finger tip against the bare patch of skin between the hem of my shirt and my jeans. I smiled and glanced up into his eyes.

"Look, I've gotta get to make up but, I'll see you tonight, kay babe?" he said as he leaned in closer to my face. I could smell the stench of coffee coming from his parted lips.

"Alright," I said, smiling against his lips which were now brushing against mine. He smiled back at me before closing the gap between us.

"JAKE RYAN TO MAKE UP!" I heard someone call through the speakers that sat on the ground outside his trailer. We reluctantly parted our lips and he leaned his forehead against mine.

"I guess that means I better get going," he said shooting an evil stare at the large black speaker. I laughed and gave him a quick kiss on the cheek.

"I love you," I whispered in his ear.

"I love you too Lily" he said back before turning and walking away back into the studio. I smiled to myself, God, I had gotten lucky with him. I turned around and got back into my car before taking off through the narrow ally behind the studio.

I think it's kind of obvious how Jake and I met, through Miley. But how we ended up married is something I could have never imagined in my wildest dreams. After Jake left Miley for the second time I thought it would be the last time I ever saw Jake Ryan again. Little did I know, six years later I would be casted for a walk on roll in wouldn't you know it, one of Jake Ryan's movies. He didn't recognize me at first, with my newly died hair and rather skimpy outfit I wore for the part, and with me hating him and all, I surly wasn't saying anything to him. But after about two hours or so of us working on the same scene together he finally said something.

_"Lily," he asked me, squinting his eyes._

_ "Yup," I said sighing._

_ "Wow, I never would've even recognized you!" He said, scanning my body up and down._

_ "Well, it's me," I said, attempting to fake a smile._

Then he proceeded to ask me out for a drink after the filming was over for the day. And in my attempt to be nice, agreed. Little did I know, that night we'd end up tangled in the sheets of a holiday inn express across the street from the bar we had gone to. It was the night that changed my life. It was the night I fell harder than I had ever fallen before. Suddenly every time I saw him my heart skipped a beat, and every time I saw him smile at me it sent shivers down my spine. It was the kind of love that is rare to find. I'd like to say that It's the kind of love you find in movies but, I don't think it's even possible to capture the chemistry that we have with each other. He is my love. My one and my only...

"DAMMIT!" I screamed loudly,being pulled out of walk down memory lane. I slammed on my breaks and pushed down on the car horn. Some illiterate dope had apparently not seen the stop sign that I had stopped at and ran into my car. I looked into my rearview mirror. I saw a silver pickup truck. Brilliant. I drove up a little ways and angrily pulled over. Before I got out of the car I grabbed my purse, which contained pepper spray incase this guy tried to rape me or something.

"idiot," I mumbled to myself before the moron had a chance to get out of his car. All the windows were tainted, disabling me from making out any shape of the driver's face. I immpatiently stood there for about thirty second or so before the driver's side door opened and a man dressed in jeans got out. Oh my God, no, it can't be...

"Oliver?"

**A/N: Okay, I don't know what made me think of this but I did and I had to write it. I don't know if I like it or not.**

**hmm... well let me know! If you like it I'll update!**

**Thanks for reading & please review!**


End file.
